


The shortest Jadist fanfiction in the world

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the shortest Jadist fanfiction in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shortest Jadist fanfiction in the world

Jade looked at the paper he was doing sexy maths on. "Hey dist." Dist walked over in a dist manner, and distly looked at the paper jade was writing on. "wot teh fawk dew yew want." "Can you help me with this smexy maths ^q^""FINE ASSHOLE""Whats 35 + 34" "69""haha 69" then they had sex


End file.
